1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a delayed release pharmaceutical preparation and more particularly to a delayed or timed release pharmaceutical preparation for peroral administration. Such a preparation is intended to achieve the delayed release of pharmaceutically active agents in the intestinal tract.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Pharmaceutical formulations comprising a mixture of fatty acid triglycerides (principally trilaurin and tristearin), glyceryl monostearate, calcium carbonate, a pharmaceutically active agent, and lipase have already been tested with respect to the manner in which they release the active agent, by CH. W. HARTMAN (U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,652) and by K. A. JAVAIT and CH. W. HARTMAN in vitro and in vivo on dogs (J.Pharm.Sci. 60, 1709 (1971) and 61, 900 (1972)).